Reynard Ilan
History Reynard's mother, Maycie Ilan was a rebellious teenager. She ran off during college and had a child with her boyfriend named Luke. She named her first born Remond. She soon after left her boyfriend and found one that could support her child. Sadly, Remond died of blood cancer before Reynard got to meet him. Reynard was the second child in his family to be born out of wedlock. His mother, often mistook him for his deceased brother. This put a lot of pressure on young Reynie. He had to live up to the expectations of his dead brother.His paternal grandparents often spoiled him rotten. His father and mother split up after Reynie turned eight years old. Child support didn't come for the family. Luckily, his paternal grandparents helped as much as they could. Maycie soon started to date another man who could provide. However, not all was as it seemed for this man was rude and would verbally attack not only Reynie but Maycie as well. His cousin Rheine came to live with them alongside her mother for two years before they moved to England. During that time, Reynie and her formed a sister-brother bond which would last through even the worst times. Maycie broke up with her boyfriend and started to date another. He was a widower. He already had four children when Maycie and him married. This caused for a relativly happy household. That is, until the werewolf came. One full moon, Reynie was out playing in the forest while his family were safe inside. He heard a howl. At first he was scared, but then he figured it could be the nieghbors dog again. Then it struck. Reynie didn't have time to comprehend what had occured. He only knows from memories of a flash of pain and a big black mass. He was brought to a Magical Hospital by a wizarding couple that had happened to be passing by. The supposed Muggle boy was in comatoses for nearly a week. He became semi-conscious on the next full moon, transforming and unbenknownst to him scarring his visiting cousin Rheine. Seeing as he survived, his family suspected he was Muggle-born. Fortunately no memory charms were needed - it turned out his stepdad's ex-wife was a Muggle-born witch and he knew everything of it. As Maycie was descended from a Muggle-born as well, it wasn't much of a problem. However, his stepsiblings eventually limited their visits, as werewolf prejudice in the Philippines is EXTREME. The Ministry sent some meager help, just to keep him from infecting people, but his family was more than right to suspect that Reynie was in grave danger. After a few short negotiations with Fabian Kogler, Rheine's stepdad, they managed to send him to Britain. Reynie had turned 11 during November 2024, and received his letter shortly before start of term. Personality Reynie is used to things going his way, but as he has grown he has learned that not everything must go that way. The possibility of things not going his way still irks him slightly, and few people can calm him down. He has a sister-brother bond with his cousin Rheine and is quite close to her. He has also considerably matured since the werewolf incident, making him seem like a cold and distant person to those around him. However, if you can get close enough to him, he can be a normal kid. He usually keeps people at arms length as to avoid a simlair incident from happening like Rheine. He enjoys sports a bit and is artistically gifted with art - drawing, painting, and the works. Appearance His model is Charlie Tahan Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Character